


Beside U

by young_raijin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jimins dad is homophobic, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jimin lowkey has a crush, Singer Lee Hoseok, Yoongi is a good hyung, heartbreaks, jungkook is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_raijin/pseuds/young_raijin
Summary: Jimin had been thinking about Wonho for a while now. More specifically, since they hooked up almost a year ago. They had kept in touch after that, always finding some time to talk in their busy lives, with Jimin attending university and Wonho having to deal with an idol's strict schedule.As a year passes, the past catches up, throwing them both into the quite familiar fear of losing each other.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Beside U

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, hope you enjoy it! English is not my first language, I apologize if there are any spelling or formulation mistakes.
> 
> The first chapter will be short, but I'll try to upload more soon!

Jimin sighed heavily as he fumbled for his keys.

He was visiting his parents, although he started wondering why the hell he agreed to head home straight after university. He had been glad Jungkook had been coming with him, though. With both of them having grown up in Busan, they happily agreed on taking the train home together at the start of their holidays.

As soon as they exited the train, though, they felt the exhaustion wash over them. They had both had dance practice today, their teachers pressing them to practice since there were a rehearsal and a competition coming up not long after spring break, and now Jimin felt his body aching, his legs sore from having to sit for more than two hours on the ride to Busan after having danced for hours. First thing he’d probably do was taking a bath.

The silver-haired boy let out a suppressed groan as he finally found the keys and entered his parents’ house. “I’m home!”, he announced, dropping his bag to the floor and shutting the door, taking a look at what had changed. It wasn’t much, though – there were still few pictures on the walls, the doorway leading to the open kitchen and living room as well as the bathroom and the staircase that led to the second floor. Jimin did notice the new curtains decorating the windows in the living room, and he was quite sure they’d gotten some for the bedrooms, too.

“Minnie! Good to see you!” His mother emerged from the bathroom and pulled her son into a hug. “Have you grown?” Jimin rolled his eyes, grinning down at her. “Yep, 0.4 centimeters. I’m as tall as Yoongi Hyung now.” She laughed at him, as soft as always.

“Where’s dad?” Jimin casted a look at the living room and the kitchen, but his father was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t that they had a good relationship - after what had happened almost one year ago, they simply pretended everything was alright, for the sake of their family. Jimin didn’t want to think about it. He knew, deep down, that he wasn’t ready to face this yet.

“He’s still at work”, his mother said, and Jimin could barely keep the sigh of relief to himself. “Still coming home 20:30?” His mother nodded. “I’ll take a bath then. Had dance practice today and I need to relax a bit before he gets home.” The woman nodded again, sighing almost inaudibly. “I’m sorry, eomma”, Jimin apologized. He didn’t want his mother to feel bad about the whole thing. She simply shook her head, pointing at the staircase. “Go take a bath, I’ll prepare the dinner.” Jimin nodded, flashing a smile at her and picking up his bag. “I’ll help you when I’m done!”, he exclaimed, already halfway up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Dropping his bag in front of his room, he quickly entered the upper bathroom, letting the water fill the bathtub. He then opened his room’s door, shoving his bag inside with his feet. Since he was living in a dorm on campus, his old furniture was still in Busan. His room hadn’t changed the slightest bit since he left. Jimin knew his mother kept it clean, but she didn’t want to throw anything out just yet, in case he would visit them. Grateful for that, he threw himself on the bed, closing his eyes for a few moments before deciding to text his friends. Jungkook had sent a text to their friends’ group chat, saying that he reached home safe, so Jimin decided to do the same so they wouldn’t worry. He frowned at his phone when Jungkook sent him a direct message, his lips forming into a smile when he read the younger’s text. Koo hyung, my mom asked me to invite you over! she missed you Chim Sure, I’m coming over tomorrow I missed her, too Koo yay, I’ll tell her! ttyl hyungie :) Chim Yeah :) Jimins smile grew wider. Jungkooks mother loved him like her own son. He’d even call her his second mother. She was the one he trusted when there was a problem Jimin couldn’t solve on his own. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his mother – she just never really tried to support him in his emotional concerns, seemingly not wanting to think about those things too much. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about this right now because he knew where it would lead his thoughts. Instead, he got up and grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag to finally take a bath and relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
